As equipment for producing a board on which a large number of components are mounted, there are a solder printing machine, a component mounting machine, a reflow machine, a board inspection machine, and the like. It is common to connect this equipment in a row to construct a board production line. Among them, the component mounting machine includes a component transfer device that picks up a component from a component supply device and mounts it on the board loaded in a board conveyance device. Furthermore, there is also the component mounting machine including a coplanarity inspection device for checking a state of terminals of the component. According to this, lead curve of a leaded component, missing bumps or bump defects of a bump component, and the like are detected. One technical example relating to this type of the coplanarity inspection device is disclosed in PTL 1.
In an electronic component mounting method of PTL 1, two-dimensional data for positioning is obtained by imaging an electronic component, height data is obtained by imaging an electronic component on which angle correction is performed based on two-dimensional data, and three-dimensional data is finally obtained. According to this, in addition to lead floating inspection, since flatness inspection of electronic components having ball shaped terminals such as BGA and CSP can be performed at high speed and reliably, and a mounting takt time can be remarkably shortened.